Difference: Year One- The Chamber of Secrets
by Pheonica Flamel
Summary: The beginning to my Harry Potter re-make of sorts. Hermione is a pure-blood and she has been sorted into Slytherin with Draco Malfoy and the other 'Snakes'. Cheers!
1. Chapter 1 & 2

_**Pheonica's In! Time to Read! (Or Write)**_

_**This is not my first time writing, but I had major help from J.K. Since she owns the lovely plot, story-line, and characters in Harry Potter.**_

_**If the plot is familiar, I had Sorcerer's Stone out while I wrote this. (Sorcerer's Stone being the first Harry Potter Book, and this being the first 'year' of my story-line)**_

_**The way I will do the years is as follows:**_

_**Hermione's Perspective is our only P.O.V.**_

_**Every Chapter will consist of 2-4 Chapters from the Books**_

_**I will use the books as reference while writing (For the plot of course!)**_

_**Anyways, this Author's Note is really long! **_

_**I'll just let you read now! Cheers!**_

_**Chapter One: The Letter**_

A beautiful heart-faced owl swept through mum's kitchen as I lifted my pastry. I was excited, as I naturally knew why this lovely creature was interrupting my breakfast. It was a letter, but not just any letter.

The owl dropped the encased parchment and snagged a sip of my water, then proceeded to fly back out of the open window. I took a bite of my cherry-flavored pastry before putting it down and wiping my hands on my napkin.

I reached out for the letter, being careful not to cut my hands on the sharp edges. _These letters are bloody safety hazards! _

In fine print, the letter simply titled as:

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Ms. H. Granger **_

_**The Kitchen,**_

_**Granger Manor**_

I gently opened the letter, finding two pieces of fine parchment, and unfolded the first in anticipation. It read:

_**Dear Ms. Granger, **_

_** We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_** Term begins on September 1rst. We await your owl no later than July 31rst.**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagal,**_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I looked over my list, knowing that I could leave it on the table and mum would have all of the items listed by tomorrow, and so I put the letter on the table and decided on my course of action.

"Athena?" I called, coaxing my beautiful _Tawny Owl _towards the kitchen. She swept in, sending my parchment flying. I grabbed for it, and luckily caught it, and put on a cheeky grin.

I reached for my quill and ink, quickly writing:

_Dear Professor McGonagal,_

_I accept the offer from your lovely letter. I hope to meet you during my term!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. The owl's name is Athena, She's smarter than you think._

I gave the hastily written letter to my owl, who patiently waited for me to finish putting my ink away. I tilted the letter towards her and she snatched in in her beak.

"Take it to Mrs. McGonagal, I'll have a treat for when you return." I said to her, and lightly touched her head. She then took off through the still-open window, which I quickly closed.

September was a week away. I couldn't wait!

_**Chapter Two: Platform 9 ¾**_

I pushed my trolley slowly through the crowd, the station being named _King's Cross Station. _I reached the barrier and waited for Mum to apparate behind me. A _**CRACK**_ sounded as Mum appeared behind me, and she smiled at Athena and I, Athena being perched on my shoulder.

"Go on!" She said with a smile. "It's your time to shine, love." She gave me a teasing push towards the barrier and I took in a breath. _I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I guess._

I jogged, pushing the trolley ahead of me, and slid through the enchanted barrier onto Platform 9 ¾. The red express titled '_Hogwarts Express_' sat on the tracks, and I pushed my supplies to the luggage compartment and dropped off my luggage, then promptly ran into a silver-haired boy.

"Oh, Sorry! I didn't see you there!" I exclaimed, blushing. He smiled. "It's fine, I ran into _you_ anyway." He put his hand forward. "Draco Malfoy." I reached out and shook his waiting hand. "Hermione Granger." I stated, smiling back at him.

"Oh, you're a Granger. Your family and mine are good friends. I'm surprised we haven't met before now." He said, a slight bit of confusion on his face.

"It's okay, anyways, may I sit with you on the train? I'm worried I'll end up in an empty compartment in the back of the train." He laughed, a nice, carefree laugh. "Of course you can sit with us, even though we'll still be at the back!"Draco said, gesturing behind him to a few people, who waved before boarding. Draco gestured for me to follow him before he ran to the train door, and I followed quickly behind. We reached the far end of the train before he reached for a door and pulled me in behind him.

"Hello everyone, this is Hermione Granger." He introduced me to the members of the compartment, who consisted of Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson. I personally knew Pansy, nicknamed Pans, through a party mum had hosted over the summer, of which I hit it off with her, and we became friends. She greeted me with a hug and explained afterwards how we knew each-other.

We all talked, learning bits and pieces of information about each-other, since we might be in the same house after all. _Oh!_

I hadn't realized. I had a tough sorting ahead of me. "What houses do you think you'll all get?" I asked, looking at Draco and Pansy specifically.

"Slytherin" They all answered in scary harmony. They looked at each-other and laughed, and I joined in after a few confusing seconds.

"I want Ravenclaw to be honest." I said, blushing. "No no, 'Mione you'll be in Slytherin, I've seen you lie and sneak around. I'd be surprised if the hat doesn't put you in Ravenclaw with your smarts, but still." Pansy protested, laughing happily when I smiled at her confidence.

When the time came we had to change into our new robes, excepting the tie, which would change colour after the sorting, and of which would be waiting at our house table with our names embroidered in gold thread upon them.

_Two hours later..._

I approached the sorting hat, nervous having seen everyone else being sorted into Slytherin. I sat upon the stool and sat the hat upon my head.

"Interesting. I don't quite know where you shall go. Ravenclaw or Slytherin, such alike houses. But, it'll have to be..." The hat paused.

"_**SLYTHERIN!"**_

My new house table cheered, and I rushed to sit in between Pansy and Draco, fastening the tie that appeared on the table for me. When Dumbledore had finished his speech In tucked into my dinner, and Draco and Pansy talked and made conversation until we were separated, due to the houses having separate dorms for the girls and boys. I luckily got a 2 person room, consisting of myself and Pansy, to my surprise. I gave Athena a treat and went to bed.

"Goodnight Pans."

Pansy's response was hesitant but still nice to hear.

"Goodnight 'Mione"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**End of The First Two Chapters!**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed and are ready for more!**_

_**I expect to have another chapter up tomorrow or even the day after that!**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**-Pheonica**_

_**P.S. I love reviews and ideas for random encounters with our Slytherin friends or even people from other houses! Cheers!**_


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

**You're Probably confused. "Why didn't she show Harry's sorting?!" Calm down, I have a treat for you!**

**-Pheonica**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 3: The Sorting**_

_I stood in the crowd of first years, like myself. The first to go up was Hannah Abbot. I tuned out the sorting until..._

"_Potter, Harry" McGonagall announced, and everyone went silent as a raven-haired boy walked to the stool and sat, getting the hat placed atop his head. He seemed to be muttering under his breath, and the hat called out,_

"_GRYFFINDOR!" His new house-mates cheered, and two red-haired twins were shouting, "We got Potter!" The Slytherins just stared, then went back to their silent staring._

_I stood, lost in thought when someone pushed me forward, and I went to sit down, blushing. The hat was lowered onto my head and it started murmuring._

_Eventually I was sorted into Slytherin, to the delight of Draco and Pansy. Our head of house looked at me oddly, then went back to attending his table._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Chapter 4: The Witch, The Book, And The Wardrobe**_

I woke to a dull gray light shining through the tall, Gothic windows. Pansy was sound asleep, so I quietly went to the magically cooled water jug and poured a glass, sipping silently as Athena woke, preening her feathers and sipping from her own water bowl. I went to the foot of my bed, and took my trunk and opened it, unpacking my belongings, including a phoenix-feather quill I made from the feather of Dumbledore's Phoenix, of which my mother collected a single feather in her final year. I sat my stack of books on the desk on the side of the room with the bed I would sleep in for the rest of my time at Hogwarts. Pansy's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled slowly. "Morning." I said, unfolding my fresh robes. "Hey, 'Mione, do you think we could find a charm to make it so Draco and the rest can get in here without leaving their rooms?" She asked, her dark eyes lighting up with mischief. "Like a secret tunnel?" I asked, looking at my stack of books, reaching for the topmost one, titled _Book of Charms and Spells for the Aspiring Witch_ and opened it to the chapter _Secrets_ and looked down the list. "Like a secret tunnel, yes." She said, and I looked at a particular magical item.

The page said:

_The Wardrobe_

_This object can be enchanted to pair with another of it's type, effectively allowing the user to teleport through one to the other without moving out of the wardrobe. This item can also be used to hide objects, or in extreme cases, people._

I let out my breath that I didn't realize I was holding, looking at Pansy.

"I found it, but I don't know where to find one." I said, holding the book out to her, which she took, and looked at the page. "I've seen one of these, you can order them from Diagon Alley. I could get us enough for Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Theo, and ourselves." She said, reaching for her quill and whistling, so her Barn Owl, named Whistle swept down, landing on her shoulder. She wrote a quick note, and gave it to her owl, which quickly set off through a flap in the wall made for sending letters. "Why do you want us to have a 'Portal' to their _rooms_?" I asked, incredulous, She smiled. "'Mione, I want us to be able to talk at night when the prefects are watching the common room." She stated, looking at me levelly. "Okay." I agreed, pulling on my robe, socks, and tie, and Pansy quickly did the same. We went down to breakfast, sitting beside Draco.

"Hey, 'Mione found a way for us to get into each-others rooms." Pansy whispered to Draco, smiling. He laughed, and looked at her. "I hope you don't get in trouble for ordering 4 of those, they aren't exactly cheap you know." He said seriously, looking at me with a 'Make-Sure-Her-Family-Doesn't-Disown-Her' look. Professor Snape approached, passing out schedules.

I had already read the entirety of our books and especially had read the potions book, and I had a chance to show off what I learned. _We had Double Potions first, Herbology second, Lunch, then Transfiguration and Charms last, which then gave a few hours after dinner to study and do assigned work._ To my surprise we all had the same schedule, and we set off for our first class of the day.

When we got into the classroom, deep in the dungeons, Professor Snape put us in partners, and I ended up with the famous Harry Potter, as Professor Dumbledore wanted 'Inter-House unity. My new partner looked at me with a slight glance, and he held out his hand for me to shake. "Harry Potter." He said, smiling a little. I decided to give him a chance. I shook his hand, saying, "Hermione Granger."

Once we were all settled, Professor Snape went to the front to give his 'Speech of Welcome.' "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they all heard every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you all will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of the liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the wind, ensnaring the senses. . . .I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death **-** if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." A wave of silence followed his speech, as everyone took in his bold statements.

"To start, I will test your knowledge, as you _should _have read _at least _one chapter of your books." Professor Snape said, looking over the entire class. "Miss Granger, what would I get if I were to add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked, looking at me as if daring me to answer wrong. "A Draught of Living Death, sir." I answered steadily, looking at the Professor in the eye. "Correct, but where would I find a bezoar?" He asked again, waiting. "You would find a stone in the stomach of a goat, of which is called a bezoar, but they are quite rare." I answered, confident. "Correct again, but I must ask, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He asked, a final time. "They are the same plant, sir, which also goes by the name of aconite." I answered, taking a breath. "You must have read the entire book, which I appreciate your initiative. Twenty points to Slytherin for pure initiative and subtle knowledge." He said, his words ringing through her ears. _She just earned points on the first day of her time at Hogwarts!_ "Since Miss Granger satisfied my need to know if at least _one _student knew what they were doing, we will attempt to brew a simple potion to cure boils, the instructions," He flicked his wand at the blackboard, of which had writing slowly appearing upon it's surface. "are on the board, get to work."He finished, walking down the aisle of desks to pace behind the last row.

He watched as they weighed dried nettles and crush snake fangs, sometimes criticizing mistakes of both houses. He complimented my and Harry's potion, saying it was almost too perfect for the first time brewing, and he also complimented Draco and a Gryffindor Girl's potion, saying it was a great sample. A loud hissing filled the room, and I turned my head back just in time for hot, bubbling potion to explode out of a cauldron and onto my face, causing me to cry out, but not covering my eyes, as I could get potion on my arms and such. Someone gently grasped my arm, leading me along, and I heard Professor Snape say, "Mr. Malfoy, take her to the hospital wing, and stay with her until she is discharged or Madam Pomfrey requests you leave." He ordered, and the arm, that I now knew was Draco's lead me out into the hall, and I blindly walked behind him, and eventually we reached the hospital wing.

"What happened?" A new, feminine voice demanded, talking to Draco. "A potion exploded." Draco explained, as I was sat down and was instructed to rub a salve on my face, which soothed the boils, and almost instantly got rid of them, un-blinding me. I opened my eyes to see a medi-witch and a very concerned Draco Malfoy. I blinked, and said "Thank you." to the concerned witch, who smiled and gave me a look like 'Don't-Thank-Me-Just-Thank-The-Gods-That-You-Are-Okay' look. "Just don't irritate your eyes and you will be just fine," She turned to Draco, "Take her back to class, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." She said, smiling. We returned to Professor Snape's classroom, and I grabbed my stuff just as Snape dismissed the class, and Draco, Pansy and I rushed to Herbology, passing many talking portraits, Peeves the Poltergeist, and Fred and George Weasley, who were throwing a sparking ball around , which whizzed past my head as we rushed on. Professor Sprout welcomed us, and we spent the lesson learning the safety rules of the greenhouses, and at the end Professor Sprout asked a few questions. "Mister Malfoy, what can you use _Gillyweed _for, and where is it found? She asked, looking at Draco. "Ma'am, Gillyweed is a plant that grows in water, and allows the eater to breathe underwater for about a hour, but I don't think it was a main location it grows in." He answered confidently. "Correct, Five points to Slytherin." I answered one question, earning another five points, and Ravenclaw, which were learning with us today, answered a few, earning twenty points in all.

We left Herbology and talked about meeting right after the Wardrobes came in from the mail, and ate lunch together before relaxing for a few minutes, until a red-headed boy from Gryffindor approached us. "Who'd you think you are? You can't be the potion professor's pet over a few questions!" He said, which confused me with his outrage. He began to say a jinx, and I fired off a jinx of my own, which caused his wand to fly into my hand. "Watch yourself." Draco said from behind me, and a threw his wand to his table, which was caught by one of his brothers. "Go back to your table." I said, staring him down. He left, and we left the Great Hall, heading to Transfiguration.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**That is your two chapters!**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this story so far and I wish that someone would review and say what they think so I can make this better or change a few things, but alas.**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**-Pheonica**_

_**P.S. Hello whoever read down this far! The title of Chapter 4 is a reference to The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe**, **one of my favorite books. Cheers!**_


End file.
